


Day 12: Dark Gaia

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day 12: Dark Gaia

Tired. Drained. Awake.

This wasn’t supposed to be.

The warmth of the core was comforting and familiar, at the very least, but there was one thing - one annoyance - that just wouldn’t go away. That - what did mortals call him? - that Sonic the Hedgehog.

Was the power of Dark Gaia not strong enough? Not strong enough to control one single mortal who had inhaled his power like a flower? It enraged Dark Gaia.

He could always correct said atrocity now that the creature was sat in front of the being.


End file.
